nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dobu- A Day In The Village (Casual) 6-30-15
'Participants' Dobu Geikami 'Title: A Day In The Village (Casual) 6-30-15' Demickk12: Dobu yawned, he pushed his sheets back as he stretched his arms. You could hear the cracks through out his entire room. He sneezed as he rubbed his nose with the back of his left hand. He was wearing his sleeping clothes which was a black t-shirt and gray sweat pants. His bare feet pressing against the wooden floor as he began tapping as he walked upon it. Creaking noises could be heard. Some time it would even bug Dobu when he would walk. Dobu changed into his casual attire which consisted of a white short sleeved shirt, black shorts that ended past his knee caps of about 2 inches. While he wore ninja sandals that ended up at his ankles, and a black back-pack that hanged on his left shoulder. Instead of having a snack before leaving he decided that he could get something while he was out. He grabbed the Geikami book that he had checked out earlier that day during his mission he held it in his right hand. He walked down the stairs as he entered the main halls of his apartment building. He ran back up to his room as he pulled out his key from his pocket as he locked the door to his apartment. He parted his lips as he commented to himself “ …That was a close one….” Demickk12: He walked back down to main halls of the apartment building as he passed the desk we’re Mr.Okayashi sat. Dobu parted his lips “…Good Afternoon Mr.Okayashi….” A cheerful smile formed around Mr.Okayashi’s lips as he responded to Dobu’s comment “ Good Afternoon my boy.” Mr.Okayashi was around seventy years old and rumor had it that he had been working at the desk since the apartment building first opened. Dobu had come to quiet enjoy Mr.Okayashi for he had known him ever since he had gotten his own apartment. He was the first person that Dobu had come to like when he had first arrived at Amegakure. He was the one that showed him around the apartment building, told him were things were and always told him this “ If you ever need anything you know where I will be.” Dobu left the apartment building as he entered the main streets of Amegkaure. Demickk12: He placed his hands in body his pockets as he walked. The main streets busy as usual, this was a pretty good day for both customers and buissnessmen. The rain to seem to be letting up a bit. The rain seem to have a different fill this time due to it not pouring hard as it did when Dobu was outfit earlier. He yawned as he looked up into the sky. Looking at the sun as the sunlight bounced off of his headband which was wrapped around his arm. Dobu starred at the sun as he squeezed his eyes. He continued to walk, sweat running down the back of his neck to his back, his sweat was completely noticeable on his shirt. His white t-shirt sticking to his skin as he constantly pulled it off of his skin as he walked and just observed everyone. Dobu thought it would just be great if he had just chilled, especially after having just completing a mission. Demickk12: Dobu walked over to the docks as he sat down on the deck. He pulled reached for his backpack as he pulled it off of his shoulder and laid it right next to him as he scramble through things inside it. After searching for about two minutes he pulled out a sketchpad, pencil, and a pencil-sharpener. He folded his legs and he watched the boats bring in cargo and leave. He saw a particular boat stop and began to draw it. Every time his pencil seemed to get doll he would sharpen it to make sure the lines would not look lighter or darker than the other but just alike. After he had finished drawing the boat itself he drew the workers passing cargo to each other as it boarded he ship. He then began to draw the background, the sun and rain. After he had completed his drawing he put his sharpener and pencil back into his back-pack. His hand then returned with a black ball-point pen as he began to go over the drawing an outline. After this he placed his signature on the bottom right corner and then the date. He closed the sketchpad stood up and through his book-bag right over his left shoulder and left the docks. He decided that it was time to get a meal. Demickk12: As Dobu walked he passed down multiple markets, merchants, etc. But there was one thing in particular that sparked Dobu’s interest. The weapon shop. He walked in there as he examined all the weapons. His eyes widen as he saw the multiple different forms of kunai’s, senbons, shurikens, gunbai’s, and swords. While he starred at the weapons not giving a care in the world for anything at all right now the owner walked form the back of the room. He approached Dobu, he starred at him as he saw the interest the young Geikami had in his products. He began to speak to Dobu “You interested in buying any of those kid?” Dobu didn’t look up to the man instead he walked away without uttering a single word due to him not having an interest in buying any products the man had at that particular time but simply just looking. After leaving he left and went to restaurant. Demickk12: The curtains hanged over the entrance door as he passed the threshold. A bell ringing as he made his presence known. The cashier looked up at Dobu as he approached the counter we’re the food was ordered. When he arrived at the counter he laid his hands on the counter and parted his lips as he said “ I would like to have green tea and sushi” The cashier yelled Dobu’s order in the back to the cooks to let them know to prepare it. Dobu sat down on the stool as he waited for his meal. He pulled out the book from earlier as he began to read it. He came across a page of which showed all the jutsus his clan had. Even how Geikami’s looked. Demickk12: But one particular page sparked his entrest it talked about something called toad oil. And had the definition of what toad oil was “ Oil that is produced from a toads skin” It even said how that for Geikami’s they would need to use that on their weapons such as kunai, senbon, shuriken, that is if it was made of paper. It said that the reason Geikami’s needed it was that it would make it so when Geikami’s used the paper in battle rain nor fire would effect it. A small smile formed around his lips as he noticed that they even had a mission for toad oil. From that point forward Dobu decided that, that would be the mission he’d do tomorrow. Demickk12: He closed the book and about a minute after reading his meal had arrived before him. He placed his book back in his hoodie. Picked up a fork and a knife and began eating his food. After he was done he finished it off by gulping down some green tea to wash the fishy smell away. When he had completed his meal he gave them the money for the meal and also a tip for the good service they had given him. He left the restaurant anxious about the toad oil, even though he showed know sign of it in his facial expression or his posture. On his way home he could not stop thinking about it. When he entered his room he threw his book-bag on the chair he used when he sat at his desk. He then placed the book on the desk changed into his sleeping attire and went to sleep. Anxious to obtain the toad oil. Demickk12: Dobu had left the restaurant with a full stomach. Not to the point of which he was sick but full. He rubbed his stomach in satisfaction as he walked through the streets. He decided that it was time that he had bought himself some groceries. He went into a super market as he looked at all the fruits and vegetables. He decided to get himself some broccoli, tomatoes, beans, and carrots as his vegetable. As for his fruit he decided to select watermelon, cantelope, Palma granted, and some bannanas. He went up to the register as he paid for his selected items after doing so he bagged each one and headed home. Demickk12: After he had arrived at his apartment he laid down his groceries on his kitchen counter, he then walked out of his window and got on top of the apartment building as he sat there. He closed his eyes as he daydreamed about what he would do once he had obtained the toad oil. Odd made up jutsus popped up in his head. A small smirk formed around his lips. Dobu had high hops for himself as, he wanted to be the best ninja that he good possibly be. Also he dreamed of one day even becoming Amegake of the Hidden Rain. After all the daydreaming Dobu went inside and rested so that he would be able to wake up the next morning and complete the toad oil mission. 'End Results:' Dobu finds out about toad oil and the mission and is anxious to complete and get toad oil for his on purposes.